Return of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space in 3D
The Return of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space in 3D, alternatively known as Killer Klowns 2, is an upcoming science fiction horror comedy film by The Chiodo Brothers, and the sequel to Killer Klowns from Outer Space. The Chiodo Brothers have yet to find a company to make a distribution deal with in order to begin production, and therefore the film is currently in development hell, and has been in that stage since around 2009. The sequel is slated for a possible 2015 release. Plot Grant Cramer returns as an older Mike Tobacco, who moves from his home in Crescent Cove, California to the town of Kismet; ending up as a wandering drunk with nonsensical predictions that murderous alien clowns will return to Earth in order to continue their consumption and domination of the humans. The Klowns, as foretold, return to Earth in larger numbers than they did originally, wielding their classic weaponry as well as some newly designed devices. In order to save humanity from destruction, Mike must teach two street performers how to defeat the intergalactic Klown menace. Cramer has stated that if Killer Klowns becomes a trilogy or a franchise, the street performer characters will carry on into the third film. Cast *Grant Cramer as Mike Tobacco, reprising his role from the original movie As of August 2013, Cramer is the only actor currently involved with the film, although producer Charles Chiodo may also reprise his role as one of the Killer Klowns. Development Cramer gave a spoiler-free summary of the sequel: "The idea is that there may be multiple sequels, and in each one, there’ll be one character the first movie who carries over. So we’ll pick up where each of them has ended up in some new small town, and happen to be there when the Klown stuff happens again. My character ended up being the first one, and I think it was one of the Chiodos who came up with the idea that everybody thinks Mike Tobacco is crazy. He’s kind of the town drunk/derelict who’s always mumbling about the Klowns coming back, and everybody thinks I’m nuts, because I’m sure they’re going to return to attack the world again." “And of course, when it happens, I have been planning for them to come back, so I end up being the mentor to these two young street performers whose car breaks down, and they end up in the small town of Kismet. It’s another town up in the mountains, and now all the fun begins again, except when they get into trouble, Mike comes up and teaches them the history of the Klowns and how to fight back against them. He’s somewhere between the energy of Kris Kristofferson’s character in Blade and Christopher Lloyd’s character in Back to the Future." In 2011, Cramer reported that the sequel will include feature brand-new Klowns that did not appear in the original film, saying, "Definitely we’ll have a whole new batch of Klowns. I just left the Chiodo Bros' studio and they are dreaming up some great new Klown faces as we speak." John Massari, the composer for the original film, and the band The Dickies, who provided the movie's theme song, have not signed onto the project yet. It is likely that the Klowns will be created using computer-generated imagery rather than costumes. Category:Evil Clowns Category:Films